


Going Steady

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Self Confidence Issues, Syrus needs a Hug, Zane Truesdale is a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Syrus knows that it was really her. The Dark Magician Girl had kissed him. But no one believes him.Then he meets a certain someone again and things go better than expected





	Going Steady

Syrus tossed and turned in his bed. It was the night of the duel monsters costume duel. He tried to sleep, he really did, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. About her. the Dark Magician Girl had kissed him. Syrus was ecstatic about tonight’s events. And the best part was, he didn’t imagine it. Jaden saw it too. He saw the kiss, and Syrus thought his heart might explode. The only thing standing in his way now was, well, everyone else. No one would ever believe him. Hell, half the students didn’t even think she was real. But when Syrus saw her tonight, he knew it was her. And he thought she knew he knew too.

Other than the fact that the students didn’t think she was real, nobody thought that he could get a girlfriend anyway. Syrus was pretty sure that nearly the entire student body suspected he was gay. He liked guys too, yeah, but he wasn’t gay. But denying it wouldn’t do anything for him. So he would just have to grit his teeth and bare it.

Syrus had fallen in love with the Dark Magician Girl when he thirteen. He even claimed that she and him were dating. Zane had laughed in his face when he had said that. He knew it was a lie, sure, but he hoped that one day he would be able to meet her. 

As Syrus turned around for what had to be the fifth time that night, he decided to go for a walk. Climbing out of bed, he creeped to the door, trying to make as little noise as possible as to not wake his sleeping roommates. Clicking the door shut behind him, Syrus started to walk. He didn’t have a destination in mind but he wanted some peace and quiet. Walking, he realized, to the cliff, Syrus sat down cross-legged on the grass. A few moments passed with Syrus gazing into the night sky until he heard soft footsteps behind him. So soft in fact, that if he had been making any noise at all, he wouldn’t have heard them. Syrus cursed himself, thinking that he had woken Jaden or Chumley up. A figure mirrored his pose, sitting beside him. Syrus’ eyes widened as he caught sight of the light blue and pink outfit that the Dark Magician Girl wore.  
“Hello Syrus”, she said softly. Syrus waved back, too stunned to speak. “I’m sorry I left so soon after Jaden and I dueled, but I couldn’t have people finding out that it was actually me, y’know?”. Syrus nodded once more, the humid night air already feeling hotter by the second. He turned away from her, trying to hide the deep blush that he was sure had spread down his neck and wiping his Slifer Red jacket sleeve across his sweaty forehead. “Syrus? Are you alright?”, came the Dark Magician Girl’s voice from behind him. “Y-Yes!”, Syrus exclaimed a little too loudly. “I mean y-yeah, yeah I’m fine”. Syrus was surprised that his voice still worked.

He still couldn’t believe it. It was her. Again. The Dark Magician Girl was in front of him. Hours after she’d kissed him. Syrus didn’t know what to do. Should he bring up the kiss? He didn’t have a clue. Zane was right when he said that he was no good at talking to girls, or anyone really. Maybe he could skip over that topic and talk about something not even related to today’s events. Small talk, that’s what he would do. Yeah, that would work.

“Syrus, you don’t have to initiate small talk with me. Just be yourself okay? Forget what your big brother said. He doesn’t even have a girlfriend and you just got kissed by the Dark Magician Girl”, the Dark Magician Girl smiled. Syrus laughed at that. She was kinda right. Syrus stopped laughing when he realized something. “Did, did I say that out loud?”, Syrus said, visibly wincing. She nodded. “It didn’t matter that she heard”, he thought to himself. “Yeah, you’re right. Forget what Zane said. I just got kissed by the Dark Magician Girl. I mean, it was on the cheek, but still. It was a kiss nonetheless”, Syrus stated proudly. “But even so, Zane may not have a girlfriend now, but he has plenty of girls and guys swooning over him. Atticus, Blair, Alexis, Missy, Aster, a lot. He’s had so many partners and accomplished so much and look at me. I’m short, ugly, annoying Slifer Red student that really hasn’t accomplished anything in life”, Syrus’ face saddened, his smile fading, the proud swelling in his chest gone suddenly. The Dark Magician Girl looked at Syrus confused. How could Syrus ever think such a think about himself? Syrus is wonderful, he just doesn’t realize it. Then she would have to make him realize.

“Y’know, I just wish I had at least one person that loves me. It doesn’t matter who. Just so in the future I can say I’ve experienced love at some point in my life. I just wish someone would look at me the same way people look at Zane-mmph!”. Syrus was cut off by a hard kiss from the Dark Magician Girl. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was the best few seconds of Syrus’ life. “You want a girlfriend Syrus? Because I wouldn’t mind. If people figure out that it was actually me dueling Jaden so be it. I’d rather be happy with you and have people finding out that it was me”, she said, her eyes locking with his. Syrus thought he misheard. Surely the Dark Magician Girl didn’t want to be his girlfriend. But she did. “Yes! Yes I want you to be my girlfriend”, Syrus pecked his new girlfriend on the lips. “Okay. You better go get some sleep, then tomorrow morning we can go show Zane that everything he’s ever said to you like that was wrong”, the Dark Magician Girl smirked wickedly. Syrus yawned and nodded for the last time that night. He waved back to his girlfriend as he began walking back to his dorm and she disappeared. Syrus couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this. Tell me what you think.


End file.
